A fateful encounter
by Tsukkii
Summary: Cynthia X Hikari AU. Hikari escapes from home and is left alone in the street, but she's saved by Cynthia who takes her to her apartment. What will happend next? Rated M for language and maybe lemon later on.


**So, this is a fic about Cynthia and Hikari. I know that Hikari is originally ten years old and Cynthia is much older than that, but in this fic, Hikari has 16 and Cynthia 22. It's still 6 years apart, but at least Hikari is old enough to have sex xD**

**It's my third fan fic and I think I'm actually getting better (hopefully). This one will have many chapters and I will TRY to include lemon. Since it would be my first time writting that, I may aswell pass over this part and only mention the fact that they did it.  
**

**I do NOT own anything about the characters of Cynthia and Hikari, (but I do make them act like I want) they belong to pokemon, which I don't own neither.**

----------------------------------------------------------

From all she could remember, Hikari's familly always had problems. Alcohol, lack of money, violent father, she endured it during a long time, but now she couldn't anymore.

"_I took some money and something to eat._

_Don't expect to see me again, I'm leaving... forever._

_Bye mom, bye...dad"_

_-Hikari _

...and that's the last thing she left home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Even though she was only 16 years old, Hikari had run away from home. You may say it's foolish, but she couldn't live with her parents anymore and this was the best solution she had found. It has been 6 weeks now. 6 weeks of living in the streets. She had no money nor food left, her last meal was some days ago, she didn't remember exactly when. Wandering the streets, looking for money, escaping the gangs the more possible. She was definitely lost. In both the city and her mind.

That's when... she made the encounter that _changed her life._

It was a cold night, colder than the others. November had begun, after all. Hikari was sit in the corner of a little street, deep in her thoughts. The walls that surrounded her were all the same shade of gray, some covered with graffitis of all sorts. Although the cars and people around the city made such loud sounds, she managed to hear footsteps coming toward her. Indeed, a man around 25 years old was coming toward her, a hand in his brown, curly hair. He was wearing a long T-shirt that ended at his knees and jeans covered up in dirt. His big coat was at least twice his size.

"Hey there, cutie." He said. "Would you like to have some fun with me? I'm sure you do!"

"N-No, please, sir, I'm not like that. I am... I'm waiting for my mother." She lied.

"Oh? Trying to lie to me?" _He came closer_

"Well that won't work my dear, come on, lift that skirt of yours!" He smirked.

_Violently, he pressed her against the dirty wall and started unzipping his jeans_

"S-Stop it!" She cried.

"Heh, like you'd make me stop, you can't do anything! Here, I'll lift that for you, he he he!"

Hikari was frightened. She should've stayed home, that's what she was thinking right now. She knew the streets were dangerous, but she was convinced it'd be better than living with her parents. A nameless girl, raped and killed in the dirty, cold, dark corner of a street. She was seeing that in the newspaper. The guy came closer. The young girl let a tear roll on her cheek when...

"Like hell you're gonna lift it!" An unknown voice came from a the other corner of the street.

"Huh?" Said the guy, surprised. "Who's there!?"

A tall, good-looking woman, probably in the 20's, appeared from the shadow. Her long, beautiful blond hair ended at her waist. She was wearing a long, black coat whose sleeves' extremities were trimmed with fur. Her pants were some sort of black jeans that fitted her perfectly.

"The fuck you're doing here? Can't you see I'm busy!" yelled the man.

"Just passing by." She said "And kicking some pig's ass along the way" She said, with assurance.

"Now THAT'S funny! Like a single girl like you could kick my ass!" He laughed.

"Well, we'll see about that." Said the woman, approaching.

"Ha ha ha, you're really ser--"

Before he had the time to finish his sentence, he was hit by a kick in the face and fell on the floor, a tooth missing in his mouth.

"Fuck, that hurts bitch!" he cried, a hand on his bloody mouth.

Without delay, another kick went by... on a lower area this time.

"AHHRG! Damn that bitch!" said the guy, running away as fast as he could, his face bleeding.

"Heh, that sure showed him!" Said the blond, with a smirk.

She then turned over to the trembling girl, who was now on the ground. With her piercing golden eyes, she looked the girl all over, from her used shoes to her pierced skirt, then from her probably stole mantle to her dirty, entangled hair. They were blue. Purple-blue, like her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She said, a little worried. "He didn't have the time to do anything bad, right?"

"N-no... I'm alright" Said Hikari. "Thank you, ma'am"

"Oh, please! I'm only 22 years old you know! The name's Cynthia, by the way. Now, what are you doing here at this hour? You don't have any home... don't you?" She said, crouching in front of her.

"I... I ran away from home. I have no... no m-more place to g-go." She started crying.

"Don't cry, dear. I'll arrange that for you" The young woman said, in a soft, reassuring voice. "What's your name?"

"H-Hikari" answered the girl, shyly.

"Well, we'll go home _together_, Hikari"

To the teen's surprise, Cynthia grabbed her and put her on her back, carrying the girl to her apartment.

Somehow, Hikari felt safe like that. The woman's voice was soft, reassuring, beautiful, caring. Well not only her voice, her whole body was giving this impression. She knew she could trust her. The blue-haired girl didn't know what would happen next, but from the bottom of her heart, she tanked god she could've met someone like that and, for the first time since she left home, a smile appeared on her small, soft face.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**So, are you getting the feeling that maybe it's going too fast?**

**This chapter is the introduction, I think the following ones will be longer.  
Well, anyway, reviews are gladly accepted.**


End file.
